Ash and Dawn: Journey though Sinnoh
by Tehslapper
Summary: The title says it all. Follow Ash and Dawn as they compete in the Sinnoh league and grand festival! I originally had this under a different title but I wanted to change some things around so I put it under this. Rated teen for possible Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Start!

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo (probably). I swear to god though, if it did Dawn would be right along side Ash traveling Unova.

**Dawn of a New Age**

Chapter 1: Start!

Rays of light rose past the mountains filling the air with warmth. Dew sparkled and cast light all around the grass as the sun started to light up a small town . A nice house lies near the edge of the town allowing it plenty of space for a brilliant garden. The front is surrounded by a white gate while the back allows the garden to merge with the nearby forest. A sign in front of the house on the road reads, "Twinleaf Town- Berlitz Residence- Route 201 -"

"Dawn!" called a voice,"You're going to be late if you don't wake up!" A blue haired girl bolted up from the bed she was lying in. "That's right," she thought. "Today's my tenth birthday which means today's the day when I start my journey to become top coordinator just like my mom!"

She lept out of bed and ran to her mirror. She spent some time brushing her hair and her train of though turned to which Pokemon she wanted to have for her partner. "Man, oh man, which one should I pick? I can't believe I still haven't decided." She decided it could wait for later when she still couldn't decide after 5 minutes of carefully brushing her hair. She sorted though her closet to find something that would be comfortable to travel in and picked out an outfit. It consisted of a white undershirt and a minidress. The minidress was mostly black but near the skirt part a zigzag cut the black off and the rest was colored pick. As she pulled her clothes on she started thinking. "Sinnoh can be pretty chilly sometimes, can't it?" She then pulled out a nice pick scarf, keep her warm in the cold, wasn't too hot in the sun, and was the latest fashion trend in Twinleaf. Even the guys wore it. Then she got out a pair of long black socks and some pick boots and stuck them on. She went to look in the mirror. "Something's missing," she thought. Then she saw her white beanie placed one of her bed posts. She grabbed it, placed it on, and looked in the mirror. "Perfect," she thought while smiling to herself in the mirror. She couldn't help herself after all. She had anticipated this day ever since she saw her mother on an old tape. Her mother had preformed in countless amounts of Grand Festivals, traveling through numerous amounts of regions. When Dawn had seen the amazing combinations her mother pulled off, she new that she wanted to do that. She wanted to make her Pokemon shine. She pranced around her room imagining the contests she would be in. In fact, she would have missed getting her Pokemon entirely if a voice hadn't called out.

"Dawn, breakfast is ready."

"Coming mom," and she dashed down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her mother sitting at the table sipping some coffee and a stack of pancakes. Her mother's Glameow came out from under table and brushed past Dawn's leg affectionately and purred.

"Mreeoow."

"Morning Glameow, Morning mom."

"So, have you decided which Pokemon you're going to get for your started yet?" the woman asked. She resembled Dawn, but looked older. Also her hair didn't go straight down and instead curved out to the side while ending at her shoulders. Her name was Johanna.

"Not yet mom. They all seem like such great choices!" She sat down at the table and looked at the postcard sent to her by the famous Professor Rowan. It showed not only how to get to his lab in Sandgem Town, but also the 3 Pokemon rookie trainers could pick for their partner. There was a small red monkey who had a fire going for a tail. Then there was a turtle with two leaves on its head. Finally was a small penguin which seemed to be wearing a cape.

"Chimchar the fire type, Turtwig the grass type, and Piplup the water type," Johanna noted. She nodded approvingly before continuing. "They'd all make a fine choice for a beginning trainer." She looked over at Dawn's plate. "First though, your going to have to finish you breakfast or you won't be in any state to get to Sandgem Town."

"Right." Dawn then speared a couple of pancakes onto her fork, covered them in maple syrup, and quickly finished them.

10 minutes later

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Dawn yelled .

"Hold on a minute," her mother said. She walked up to the enormous suitcase Dawn had in front of her. "What's this for?"

"Those are all my outfits. I thought these would all look great, so I decided to bring them to wear during my contests."

"Dawn," sighed Johanna. "Do you seriously think you'd be able to lug this to the next town, much less though all of Sinnoh?"

"..."

"Take this instead." Johanna handed Dawn a small yellow backpack. "I've packed in it a spare set of clothing and your pajamas, some food, both human and pokemon, water, your comb, mirror, and a small tent."

"Mom, that's barely anything. What am I suppose to wear for my contests?" Dawn whined.

"Most trainers don't even get tents so be grateful I managed to find one that could be compacted enough to fit in you pack. Also, I can send you your contest outfits when you need them."

"Couldn't I take out the tent for other things?"

Well if you're find with sleeping outside in the wind, rain, snow, along with all the other wild Pokemon, then sure, I don't care."

"Nope, I'm fine," grumbled a slightly annoyed girl. She slung the pack over her shoulders and hopped onto her bike.

"Well, I'm off then." said Dawn and she started to pedal.

"Wait." said Johanna. "Take this." She pressed a ribbon into her daughter's hands. It was dusty and tattered, but none the less, a contest ribbon.

"Mom, isn't this?-" Dawn started.

Johanna finished the rest of her question. "My first contest ribbon? Yes. I'm letting you have it as a good luck charm."

Dawn stared at the ribbon. It was her mother's first. It was the start of everything for her mom and probably for her too. For her mom to give this to her, she must really trust me. She smiled and said, "Thanks mom. I'll give it back to you after the Grand Festival."

Then she started riding and when she got far enough away started waving back to her mother and yelled, "See you soon mom." Unfortunetly while looking back and waving, her bike hit a rock and she lost her balance. She almost crashed but luckily regained her composture and cried out, "No need to worry!"

Back at the Berlitz resisdence, Johanna shook her head and silently thought to herself, "And that's when I worry the most."

And that's the end of Chapter 1. This is my first story I've ever submitted so please do give me advice and pointers. Also I don't have a program that automatically finds mispelled words or any to edit this so you're due to find many spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Noodles

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does(probably).

**Chapter 2: Noodles**

Dawn had finally gotten to Sandgem town after about an hour and a half. It was around nine in the morning. The ride to Sandgem had been quite exciting for the girl. Every way she looked, she had seen Pokemon.

"There were so many Pokemon! I wanted to catch half of them!", she squealed while wandenering the town. After calming down a bit, she turned her attention to the map on the back of the postcard. "Let's see," she thought while following her map, "I think I have to turn here on this road and then I turn here." She looked up and found a relatively large building. It was made out of wood and had some tinted windows and a sliding door.

"Doesn't look like a lab if you ask me." She examined the building again but decided that maybe the labs she saw on t.v. were the strange ones. She grabbed the door handle and hoping to make a dramatic entrance, threw open the door.

"Excuse me! I'm here to get my first Pokemon!" she yelled while putting on her best happy face. Her best happy face consisted of her smiling with her eyes closed. It may have been simple, but whenever she put it on, she looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"..."

Dawn noticed the silence. She opened her eyes and looked around the lab. The air had a salty aroma to it. Tables and chairs covered the lab. A counter was placed near a door from where the smell was coming and chairs lined to counter. What suprised Dawn most of all though was the fact that about twenty faces were just staring at her in bewilderment.

These were in fact customers, and they were definitely surprised. They had been eating their morning noodle special and enjoying a nice peaceful morning. All of a sudden, this random girl had just thrown the door open demanding Pokemon. A cook, and the owner of the shop, came through the door from behind the counter.

"Excuse me miss," he said, "This is a noodle shop. In fact, this is Sandgem Town's finest noodle shop, The Sandy Noodle! Would you like to try our early breakfast noodle special?"

Dawn simple said, "Huh?" She was thinking pretty deeply. "Did I get the directions wrong? Where is the lab then? What kind of name is The Sandy Noodle? And who eats noodles for breakfast?" She then ran out screaming, "Sorry! Wrong place!"

Dawn spent the next half hour running from building to building yellings things like, "Is this the lab?" and, "Sorry!" Dawn had gone through at least fifteen buildings before she decided she was hopelessly lost.

"Man, maybe I should have payed more attention when they taught us to read maps at school," she sighed. She was walking her bike now trying harder then ever to figure out the map. In her deep concentration though, she didn't watch were she was going.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she was sent sprawling to the floor. She looked up and saw a tall figure. It was a man in his fifties. He had white hair and a mustache. He carried a large briefcase and wore a giant brown trench coat. Under that he wore a white, long sleeved collared shirt with a tie, a blue vest, and some brown pants, along with his brown dress shoes. His most noticable feature though, was his expression. He had a stern look on his face that could make anyone feel like they were doing something they shouldn't have.

Dawn stuttered and quickly said, "S-s-sorry."

"Don't trouble yourself too much over it," he said, "As long as you're sorry for you actions and that you pay more attention in the future to were you're going."

He studied her for a second as if she were an intresting speciman and then said, "You're looking lost."

"Are you talking to me?" Dawn asked wondering how her knew.

"Right. There's no one else here and you're looking very lost."

A combination of embarresment and shock passed over face. She hastly got rid of it though and said, "Right. But I'll be fine, really."

"Perhaps, but you're not fine right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dawn admitted in defeat.

"You must be a new trainer, judging by that postcard you have there. Why don't you come with me to my lab and we can get you your starter pokemon."

"I guess I could," Dawn replied still sulking. After a few seconds, it hit her.

"Wait, did you say lab?" exclaimed Dawn.

"You may be lost," stated the man, "But you can hear. My name is Julius Rowan. Most people however, refer to me simply as Professor Rowan. I was the one who sent you that postcard you have there. Come along now." Professor Rowan then set of towards the direction Dawn had been facing during her dilema. He started walking but then turned around to face a shocked Dawn.

"You do want you're pokemon, don't you?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh right!" Dawn then caught up to Rowan and started bombording him with questions on pokemon.

-Sandgem Town Reaserch Lab-

Two middle aged men in lab coats stood in front of a table centered in the middle of a large room. Light shone through a giant window situated on the second floor. The room was lined with machines. On the table sat a Chimchar, a Piplup, and a Turtwig. They were all happily muching on some pokemon food.

"And to think you were worried they weren't going to like it Marc," laughed the blue haired man.

"You're right Adam. Now we have to make sure we have enough," replied the brown haired one.

Suddenly, the back door leading to the other rooms opened up. A green haired man and a purple haired woman both wearing lab coats walked in pushing an examination table. On it sat two birds. A smaller one and a larger one.

"Nick, Marcia, what are you doing with Staraptor and Starley?" asked Adam.

"Oh, I thought it would be a good time to examine them before Professor Rowan got back," said Nick.

"Great idea!"

"You know," said Nick, "My first pokemon was a Starley."

"Really?" asked Marc, "Mine was a Bidoof!"

While the lab assistants talked about their days as trainers, Chimchar and Piplup had almost finished their food. Chimchar quickly finished his food, looked over at Piplup's bowl, and took the last of his too. Piplup stared at his bowl in shock. However moments later he was enraged.

"Piplup pip pip piplup!"

"Chimchar!" taunted Chimchar.

Adam turned around. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Pipip lup piplup!" cried Piplup while shaking his fin at Chimchar. He than fired a bubble beam. Chimchar, who was incredibly agile, dodged them all. The bubblebeam hit the machines causing some of the machines to explode.

"Piplup!" cried Adam, "Stop acting like a spoiled child!"

Piplup ignored Adam and continued firing bubblebeam at Chimchar. However, Chimchar jumped in front of Staraptor and Starly. When Chimchar jumped again, Staraptor and Starly got bubblebeams to the face. The two flew into the air in panic. Then Staraptor unleashed a whirlwind breaking the window and sending papers on pokemon evolution throught the air. Staraptor, Starley, and Chimchar excaped out the window. Piplup soon chased after.

"Oh no!" moaned Marc, "What are we going to do? The professor is away and a new trainer is coming to pick up her pokemon today!"

"At least we still have Turtwig," said Marcia.

"Turt?" asked the turtle, looking up from its food wondering why it had been called.

-Outside the Lab-

"Well," stated the Professor, "Here we are."

"Woah..." thought Dawn with her mouth hanging open, "Now THIS is a lab!" It was a giant building surrounded by a metallic fence. The building was composed of mostly metal and was built into the shape of a dome. A nearby wind turbine could be seen powering the building. Near the back of the building was a wide and spacious field that connected to a forest.

"Well, come inside."

"Right!"

The inside of the building was composed of mostly metal too. The walls gave off a nice shine and lights were installed into the ceiling. There was a big hallway leading straight down the lab and a circular hallway that looped the inside of the building.

"My lab is straight down that hallway, while my assistances' labs are down the circular hall."

Dawn and Professor Rowan headed down the hall. When the doors opened to his lab, they were greeted by the site of four assistance in panic and an unorderly room.

"Looks like a fight happened in here," thought Dawn as she studied the room.

"Gyaach!" Nick cried in suprise. "Professor Rowan, your back!"

"Yes, this is my lab, isn't it?" asked Professor Rowan.

"Yes, well, you see," stammered Marc, "The Chimchar and Piplup meant for the new trainer today excaped along with the Staraptor and Starley that we were studying."

Professor Rowan walked over to the table on which Turtwig sat still eating its food and stared down at it. Turtwig, sensing it was being watched, looked up.

"Turt," said the Professor.

"Wig!" Turtwig squealed. Then he looked down ashamed.

Dawn watched the scene amazed but quickly said, "Sir, I'd like to go look for them."

"Hrmmm?"

"We're talking about pokemon that could be my future partners here."

"Hmmm, yes. Well if you do find them, remember to crouch down so you're at eye level with then and speek calmly."

Dawn smiled and ran out the back door thanking the professor.

"I'll find them soon!"

And that is the end of chapter two. Did you guys like it? I made this chapter longer than chapter one and it took forever. Please leave some constuctive critisism because that's how I'll get better at writing. If you can't though, please do leave a review. Those reviews go a long way in motivating me to write.


End file.
